turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline (Worldwar)
* 12,508 B.C.E. ** ??? *** The Race conquers Rabotev 2. * 3058 B.C.E. ** ??? *** Halless 1 falls to the Race. * 1141 C.E. ** ??? *** A probe is sent by the Race to planet Earth when it is in its Medieval Age. The aliens plan an invasion eight centuries hence. * 1921 C.E. ** ??? *** Fleetlord Atvar leads an invasion of Earth and they spend 20 years traversing the stars. * 1941 C.E. ** December *** The Race awakens from a 20-year stasis and discovers Earth to be caught in the Second World War. * 1942 C.E. ** May *** The Race uses its weapons to disrupt radio communications being used by humanity. ** May 30th *** The Race invades the planet, taking out human militaries in the process, and setting up bases on all the continents that aren't Antarctica. ** June *** South America and Africa are quickly overrun, with the Mediterranean Coast, Argentina, and the rest of mainland Latin America resisting, until they fall as well. At the same time, Poland has become a base of operations for the aliens. **June-November ***The Germans are able to stand up to the Race and destroy a few of their ships tanks to their military training and advancement. **November/December ***The Mississippi River system, Florida, and Buffalo, New York are taken by the Race, but the arrival of Winter slows the Race down since they are cold-blooded and can adapt to hot environments. **December ***Washington, D.C., and Berlin are nuked by Atvar, but their governments survive and put more effort against the invaders. ***The Battle of Chicago begins as the Race tries to take a nuclear research lab in an attempt to prevent the development of America's atomic weapons. *1943 C.E. **??? ***As the Race is dominating the skies, the humans perform guerilla tactics during the night, with the Race, being an advanced civilization, lacking night-vision technology. **??? ***Iberia and Italy are overrun by the Race from North Africa as they advance into France. **??? ***In Race-controlled Asia and Poland, they try to invade Russia. **??? ***Humanity scavenges alien ships and steals resources inside, including uranium and plutonium. **??? ***Japan captures a Race pilot named Teerts who lacks the knowledge of nuclear weapon blueprints and interrogate him to ensure he cooperates. **??? ***The U.S. establishes a nuclear research base in Denver, Colorado, while the Germans create a facility in Wittelsbach until an experiment goes wrong. It results in everyone, including the Race, discovering that the humans are developing the nuke. **June 21(?) ***The Race advances from Poland into Moscow, but are stopped in Kaluga by the U.S.S.R.'s very first nuclear weapon being detonated via a nuclear mine. ***Sometime later, the U.S. and Germany develop their own nuclear weapons and now have a massive advantage over the Race, who freak out over this fact that humanity would gain atomic weapons this fast. **Mid-1943 ***Teerts escapes and informs Atvar about Japan's program. It is ended by Atvar nuking Tokyo. **??? ***The Race tries to invade the British Isles, but Churchill orders and permits the usage of mustard gas on the aliens, who retreat as a result. The three nuclear powers of this moment are inspired to use poison gas against the invaders. **??? ***The Race encounters freezing temperatures in Siberia, and it is discovered by humans that ginger has a use as a weakness of the Race. *1944 C.E. **??? ***The Battle of Chicago concludes with the U.S. nuking Race forces in the city. The downside is that several human civilians are vaporized by the explosion as well. **??? ***An American named Sam Yeager learns to translate the Race's indigenous language. This proves him to be a valuable asset to Robert Goddard in regards to interrogation and advancing nuclear research. **??? ***The Race invades Denver, and the U.S., though they failed at repelling them, developed an atomic bomb to halt the Race. However, no victory is celebrated thanks to Franklin Delano Roosevelt's death. **??? ***After several events taking place in the Mississippi, Poland, and Saratov, Fleetlord Atvar chooses one of two options. One of which is erasing humanity off the face of the Earth with their entire nuclear arsenal. The other is making peace with the human nations. The latter is chosen, and Atvar invites the U.S., Germany, and U.S.S.R. to a peace conference in Cairo. **??? ***Japan and the U.K. are invited as well. **??? ***At the negotiation table, the U.S. regains all its territory. Germany keeps their conquered territory and Italy. The U.S.S.R. regains the Baltic States, the land taken from Finland, and the land the Race took in Siberia. Britain's colonies in Africa, Asia, and Australia, and Japan's mainland conquests excluding French Indochina are kept by the Race, who also keep Mexico, Central America, Poland, East Prussia, and all of the Middle East and Asia south of the Russian border. Category:Worldwar